Year 5: War With Voldemort
by Daemon Potter
Summary: Um this is discontinued. Watch for my seventh year story entitled, Masquerade. ~Daemon Potter
1. Prologue

Year 5: War With Voldemort  
  
Prologue  
  
July 1st: Dursley residence, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey; 20 o'clock.  
  
The lights outside went out, like a power outage, only it wasn't. Masses of grey figures immerged from hiding places all up and down Privet Drive. They all flocked towards number 4; to the family within.  
  
The family, the Dursleys, were sitting down to watch television after their dinner. Vernon Dursley, turned the lock to the cupboard door and eased himself onto the couch, while his wife, Petunia Evans led their gigantic son, Dudley, up to his room with a platter of cookies and a glass of milk.  
  
The door exploded off its hinges causing Mr. Dursley to get up and start grumbling about the confounded wind. As he turned the corner into the foyer, a wand was pointed at his head.  
  
"Where's the boy?" Questioned the leader.  
  
"I have no clue as to whom you ask for. And what right have you to barge into my home this late in the evening without being invited?"  
  
"This. Avada Kedavra." Vernon Dursley dropped dead where he stood. "Spread out and don't stop until you have found Harry Potter!" The master shrieked.  
  
The twenty or so followers scrambled upstairs and throughout the rest of the house trying to find the boy. Screams were heard as the Death Eaters killed Dudley with the Crucio curse. Weeping followed as Petunia mourned her son's death. The Death Eaters transported her downstairs to the master to get valuable information about the whereabouts of Harry Potter.  
  
"Good Evening Miss Evans. I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I, Miss Evans, am Lord Voldemort, your sister's assassin. Now, I might just let you live, if you tell me where Mr. Potter is hiding." Petunia numbly walked down the hall to the cupboard under the stairs. She undid the latch and opened the door. Inside sat a sleeping Harry Potter. Voldemort pushed Petunia aside and swept forward. He reached into the cupboard, yanking the still sleeping Harry Potter forward. He withdrew a dagger from the folds of his cloak, raised the weapon, and shoved it towards Harry's abdomen. Within the blink of an eye, Harry had grabbed the knife with his bare hands, turned it, and thrust it at Voldemort. It struck the dark lord in the shoulder, where it would never come out. Voldemort shrieked in rage and pain while the twenty-three Death Eaters dog- piled Harry Potter. Four were killed, thirteen were injured, and Harry Potter was 'Missing in Action'.  
  
Five minutes later, only Lord Voldemort, a rat, and five Death Eaters were the only members still alive in the house. The shadows shifted, and a thin, cloaked figure emerged.  
  
"Abire ater dominium! Abire! Hui!" Before Voldemort's body hit the tile floor, the rat had left the building. The five Death Eaters picked up their unconscious lord and apparated away.  
  
This is the Author's note! I do not own Harry Potter and co. They all belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money off of this so you can't sue me! This is my first fanfic; so don't send any flamers please. R&R! Thankx! 


	2. A Rescue, and a Battle With Death

Year 5: War with Voldemort  
  
Chapter 1 A rescue and a battle with Death  
Screams echoed throughout the night. Professor Snape, one of the first wounded, heard the screams. His leg was cut from mid thigh to an inch above the knee, and then from an inch below the knee to an inch above the ankle; the wound was deep, so deep, the bone was showing in places. It was his duty to rescue Potter, even if he died in the process of an infected leg that had to be amputated, but a job was a job, and he headed back towards number four.  
  
When he reached the house he saw the cloaked figure looking around wildly, leaning on the wall. Then the figure fell over in a crumpled heap, not moving. Cautiously Snape approached, hiding in the shadows. He knelt down and pulled back the hood. The pasty, gray face was totally unfamiliar, but he recognized the person once he saw the crystalline green eyes, staring at an unknown destination. The all too familiar lightning bolt scar was split open and bleeding, the blood leaving a covering on the emerald eyes. Snape shakily felt for a pulse, but was shaking so much that he wasn't sure if he felt a pulse. Harry Potter was most likely dead; he had to at least bring the body to Dumbledore.  
  
That's exactly what Snape did, he apparated to Hogwarts and dragged himself up to the infirmary leaving a giant line of blood behind him. Ten ft. before the Infirmary's door, Snape tripped.  
  
(Snape's P.O.V.) * I watched in horror as Potter fell from my arms and flew to hit the infirmary door. I almost threw up with him as he then threw up mass amounts of bile and blood. Then followed an ink-black cloud of black magic (that has only happened once before except it was the other way around with Merlin) that surrounded him and turned pure white before covering him, giving him life. I managed to call out to him before my world went black; I knew no more except for the image of the green eyes staring, covered with blood. * (End of Snape's P.O.V.)  
  
Madame Pomphrey opened the door and screamed at the sight she saw. Professor Snape was lying on the stone floor, a puddle of blood surrounding him; above him, a white fireball was drawing ever closer, but continuously hitting a shield. She surmised that a battle had occurred between Snape and the fireball, but then again, she could be wrong. The fireball then broke through the shield and covered Snape. A bright light came of this, causing Mme. Pomphrey to shield her eyes. When the light died down, she saw Harry Potter carrying Snape into the Infirmary.  
  
"What happened," demanded Madame Pomphrey.  
  
"Voldemort and his whole inner circle came to my house to kill me; I killed four, and injured fourteen, Snape and Voldemort included. I banished Voldemort, but nearly killed myself. Snape came back to help, but the fool decided to do magic and try to bring me up to the Infirmary. He nearly made it and woke me up. You found me in one of my many comatose states; I shouldn't have been disturbed!" Harry Potter was gone in the blink of an eye (he apparated), and Snape woke up.  
  
Two days later.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me Headmaster."  
  
"Oh, yes, yes," Dumbledore said distractedly. Snape gave Dumbledore a worried look.  
  
"What's wrong, Albus?"  
  
"There's something. off at Mr. Potter's house. The M. O. M. has found unexplained amounts of dark/ black magic being used at very odd intervals, and what's odd is his wand has not been involved at all; his wand isn't even at the house, it's here in Hogwarts, which strikes me as being odd. Would you know anything about this?" Snape paled and started moaning the word 'no' over and over again. Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on Snape's shoulder, calming him down. A few minutes later Dumbledore asked the question again, this time the answer was unexpected.  
  
"HE'S A MERLIN!!!! HE'S A BLOODY MERLIN!! D. oh god Albus, he is a Merlin; he can't be killed," Snape shrieked/ cried. He got up and started pacing while continuing, "The first evening Voldemort called a meeting and we killed Potter's family. The whole time Potter was asleep! Potter fights like, well, like some unexplained force. He killed four of the best with only his teeth, hands and feet; he nearly caused my leg to be amputated, and, Headmaster, Voldemort's own dagger is stuck into the flesh and bone of the dark lord! Oh and I heard Potter talking, rather yelling at Poppy about being woken up in some comatose state, did you hear about this?"  
  
"Yes I did, Severus. But what interests me is how we haven't known about this yet, with him being in school and everything. No matter, at the moment, Minerva and Molly are investigating matters at young Harry's house. There should be no other disturbances on his part; after all he is going to be with the Weasleys, he should be fine there. That is all, you may go now." During the conversation, Severus started to squirm and flex his fingers; the dark mark was calling. Oh the many chores of being a Death Eater-spy!  
  
At the meeting/ in Harry's dream/vision.  
  
The whole inner circle was gathered. Three stepped forward; Malfoy, Nott, and Goyle. Voldemort touched their heads and the four of them apparated away. The rest of the inner circle left. Where the four apparated to was a huge two story whitewashed stone house with a huge mahogany door, somewhere on the seaside of Devon. They swept forward through the front door, killing the young man in the parlor with various tortures. A young woman, with a full stomach was the next to die by Cruciaous. Goyle clambered up the stairs, searching each room. The last room had a young girl with bushy hair bent over the desk; she was killed by Voldemort as he entered the room. He rolled the girl over with his boot. There was Hermione's dead face staring up at Harry, accusingly, and mockingly.   
  
Harry woke up and screamed, giving himself away to Minerva and Molly who had just walked in the door of the house. When they got up the stairs, they found Harry standing in a pile of swords and daggers, strapping them onto his body in places they couldn't possibly fit. Molly carefully cast the stunning spell, but it just hit Harry's shield and was absorbed. This brought Harry's attention to the two adults in the room. He immediately dropped the dagger that was in his hand, and backed up against the wall with a look of horror plastered on his face. The considerably smaller pile of weapons disappeared into thin air, while both Minerva and Molly cast the stunning spell. The spells hit simultaneously, breaking Harry's shield. He collapsed as the spells hit him head on and slept. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry woke up. He started to try to get away, and failed miserably, but captured the attention of the adults. They grabbed his trunk and apparated to Hogwarts and took Harry immediately to the Infirmary.  
  
Dumbledore came in a few minutes later and started talking to Harry in a low voice, so low that none of the others could hear what they were talking about. Then Harry started moaning and turned extremely pale. The Headmaster placed an old hand on Harry's forehead, which put Harry immediately to sleep.  
  
The next day when Harry awoke, Dumbledore was there at his side, muttering something very long and complex in Latin. He stopped when he saw Harry shift to sit up.  
  
"Good afternoon Harry."  
  
"Good afternoon Sir. What were you saying just a minute ago?"  
  
"You could hear me?" Harry answered yes. "Well I was reciting an almost four thousand year old prophecy known as 'The Heir of the Serpent' although it is more commonly known as 'The Prophecy of the Devil'. It is a very horrific and violent prophecy. It goes: 'In the not so near future, a seeing one and non-seeing one shall have just one son. His reign of terror will start before he is even born, and last for the next forty years. A petty infant will overcome this tyrant, but the infant will bring the end of the world with the end of his life. Both are of the Serpent, both are of the worst evil this world has ever seen, and both shall rule the world with it's blood.' Joseph made this prophecy; he was the first and best wizard, or seeing one as the early people called them. He is Joseph of the Holy Bible, the Joseph that told of the dreams of the Pharaoh, the beginning of our kind, the first of the wizarding race. Now I have a feeling that this prophecy is about Tom and you, Tom Riddle that is. Which means that your death will signify the end of the world."  
  
"I don't think so, Headmaster. I mean, the only correct part is that Riddle's parents were a muggle and a witch, his mother died giving birth to him, he brought terror for the next forty years, and I overcame him. Nothing else is true. I'm not evil, I'm not of the Serpent, and I don't rule the world with its blood."  
  
"Not true Harry. You do rule the world, and you do rule it with its blood. The only reason you're famous is because you weren't killed when so many others were. So many others were unable to do what you did and died because of that. No this is true, except for the fact that you are the worst evil this world has seen. Now to a less morbid topic, where did Voldemort go with the three others?"  
  
"Nope definitely not a less morbid topic, if you ask me, it is even more morbid. The four apparated to a fairly large stone house somewhere in Devon; Nott and Malfoy had fun I guess torturing the man; he wasn't even thirty! Goyle might have killed the woman with one round of Cruciatus; I'm not sure. Voldemort killed Hermione Granger with Avada Kedavra. The woman was her mother, and the man her father. Her infant sister is alive, but only just, waiting for someone to find her, waiting for someone to give her freedom, waiting in the cold darkness that refuses to release her. You must hurry Headmaster, she is dying fast, the life leaving her little cold body quickly, returning her to the master of life."  
  
"I thank you my boy. You are to go to Mr. Weasley's for the rest of the summer. I will rescue Hermione's sister now. Good day."  
  
Exciting little chapter wasn't it!? I hope you liked it, cause I sure had fun writing it! Please review, I must have at least five reviews to continue. Then you can find out what happens to Hermione's sister. My muse, Satan, is already giving me ideas for the next chapter, so give a quick review on how you liked it. If you hated it say so and tell me what I should change, I'm always open to new ideas! See you on the flip side! 


	3. Phenonom and a Guest

Year 5: War with Voldemort Ch 2 Phenomenon and a Guest  
  
How hard can it be to find an infant and three dead people? Very hard is what five wizards and witches were about to find out.  
  
"Albus, how many damned two story white stone houses are there on the seaside of Devon?!"  
  
"Well since we've been to five, Severus, I'd say there are about three left on the Devon coast." Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Bella Figg, and Remus Lupin had set out from Hogwarts two minutes ago in search of Hermione's house and her remaining infant sister. They were currently apparating to the sixth possible house. As soon as they touched ground, Remus took a huge whiff of the air and ran.  
  
"Not so fast, werewolf ! What do you smell in that house?"  
  
"Dead, dying, and living; and food." He then growled," Speaking of which, I'm hungry for some fresh meat." Snape dropped Lupin's arm and carefully backed away from him. Lupin's eyes glowed yellow and scanned the sky. He immediately grabbed his head as the world spun. Remus dropped to his hands and knees, screaming a bloodcurdling scream. Bella rushed to his side, ignoring Dumbledore's objections.  
  
"I'll take him back to Hogwarts," proposed Bella.  
  
"The potion is in the simmering cauldron in my lab. Add ground hoof of Pegasus, and give it to him immediately. While you do this, you might want to chain him to the ceiling with the old chains in Filtch's office."  
  
"Check, check, check, and absolutely not. Good luck." She and Remus apparated away. The remaining three stepped up the porch and through the door. As Harry had seen, a man was dead in the hall. In a sitting room of some sort lay a young woman. The carpet was soaked in her blood; it was a good thing Remus hadn't followed, he would have been driven insane not to eat the woman without even being in werewolf form. The rest of the downstairs was empty.  
  
The upstairs was empty, or so they thought. In the master bedroom, walk-in- closet were two very scared people hiding on a shelf of blankets. The shelf collapsed with a tremendous bang, and startled the three in the same room. They stealthily approached the door, opened it, and cautiously peered inside.  
  
In the center of the closet sat all the blankets, and still they approached. Hermione held her breath as her sister screamed her head off. The others approached still. A cry of surprise went up as they removed the first blanket to find Hermione's sister. She stopped crying, and reached for Hermione who was still buried in the blankets. A second blanket was removed; they could see Hermione's hair. A third and fourth blanket were removed and they saw Hermione's head. Snape bent down and felt for a pulse, when she called out,  
  
"Get your freezing hands off me!" They all laughed and cried. When they got back to Hogwarts, they found out that Remus was fine, and so was Bella. They christened Hermione's sister, Antoinette Emily Isabelle Snape because Snape had adopted her. Minerva McGonagall had adopted Hermione so she would have a place to live, but Hermione spent so much time with her sister, that she wasn't there that much. But that was a good thing since Minerva was compiling the O. W. L. s for her year.  
  
Alia, as Antoinette liked to be called, was growing fast, and could, by the end of July, walk and talk like any normal teenager. She was a very special and gifted child. Alia was Antoinette's favorite character in the movie Dune, which is not yet rated. Of Alia's many powers of being a witch, she could make things turn on and off with her moods. For instance, when she got mad, fires would jump into the grates and blaze wildly. When she got sad, all the faucets would turn on and keep running until she stopped crying. Although most of the time she was happy or content, so nothing would really happen except for it being extremely nice outside, slight breeze, warm sun, everything alive.  
  
Hermione was always at the Snape manor helping with potions, watching Alia, and looking for new potions. With being at Snape manor for almost two whole months, she and Snape formed a sort of mutual friendship. This mutual friendship grew in the last week to being an almost need for the other to survive.  
  
Two days before they are to return to Hogwarts.  
  
"Good evening Severus. I believe that you are protecting something that your friends and I want destroyed. Ah, I believe her name is Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her year at Hogwarts. Yes, Severus I do read." Voldemort snaps his fingers and Hermione is transported from the stairs she was running down to Voldemort's hand. Hermione looks up into Voldemort's unearthly red eyes and stares at Severus, concentrating on his eyes. But instead of finding understanding in them she only finds fear and pain. Voldemort raises his ebony wand and shouts  
  
"Crucio!" Severus shakes as if he is under and enormous strain until his arm cracks and sticks out in an odd way and he screams. Voldemort removes the curse and aims his wand at Hermione who braces herself for death or immense pain. Before Voldemort can do anything he is thrown across the room, which is now filled with a brilliant light. The light dies down and Voldemort gets up. He apparates shouting,  
  
"Finish them off Wormtail." 'Wormtail' shakily edges his way around Hermione and casts the Cruciatus curse on Snape several times before Severus could no longer stand the pain. Twenty minutes and 7 Cruciatus curses later, Severus lays on the stone floor gasping for breath and coughing up blood, eyes glazing over. 'Wormtail' turns to Hermione and stutters,  
  
"A. ava.da K.kedav.ra." Hermione easily dodges the curse and casts the stunning spell and binding spell on Wormtail. She then runs to her dying professor and tries to save him but as he reaches him, she feels the last bit of life seeping out of him; Professor Snape lay deathly still. Hermione sank down next to his lifeless form in disbelief. As the truth hit her she started to cry; she just kept getting others around her killed because of what she was. As she sat there crying, Snape's lifeless form started glowing with an almost holy light. Slowly the broken limbs straightened and the body started looking less lifeless. Severus' eyes fluttered open and Hermione gasped and Severus uttered one word before passing out,  
  
"Thanks." Hermione carried/ dragged him up to his room and finished (with her wand) fixing Snape.  
  
Alia came running into the room with a huge smile on her face that immediately turned into a frown.  
  
"What happened to Severus, Hermione?"  
  
"Voldemort and Pettigrew gave us a little visit." Alia frowned more. The sky turned black, and the winds picked up. Thunder crashed and lightning sped across the sky. Now Alia, who was just 2 months old, was almost three foot, instead of the nearly two foot of normal 2 month olds. (A/N: This is taken from measurements of my family as infants; we were all about 22-23 inches when we were 2 months old.) Voldemort suddenly appeared in the room, taking a step forward. He was slammed into the wall by an unseen force. Alia, whose eyes were glowing solid gold, walked up to him and grabbed his neck.  
  
Hermione gasped as Voldemort writhed as if he was being electrocuted. Her sister grabbed a bottle off the table next to her, poured the potion into her mouth, and then kissed Voldemort on what little bit of lips he had left. Alia then bit him in the throat, cracking bone and collapsing his esophagus and trachea. She raised her pointer finger, and dug the extended nail into his ruby eyes. She then stuck the eyes into his mouth and commanded him to chew and swallow. He did so and screamed with what broken vocal chords he had left when she kissed his brow. Where her lips had been, a flower appeared, vines encircled his head and body. They then crumbled and fell off into ashes. On his forehead, a ruby rose, delicate and painted, but unremoveable. His body was engulfed in flames as he disappeared.  
  
Alia walked over to the bed where her adoptive father lay. She kissed his left arm where the Dark Mark lie; it disappeared leaving him free of the curse of the dark lord. In its place, a ruby rose tattoo that showed and hid at the bearer's will. She sat down in the chair beside him and fell asleep.  
  
Thousands of miles away deep in the middle of a forest, Voldemort lived on. He rasped into the night,  
  
"I'll get you Potter, and your little mudblood friends too!"  
  
A/N: It kinda leaves you thinkin' at the end, don't it? ^Satan: sorry. I had to give Daemon the ideas, so there were 2 reviews instead of 5. ^ Daemon: Hey! I was gonna say that! Oh well I hope you liked! Please R&R! Por favor! Thank yous-  
  
~Eclipse- yes of course! I would very much like that! Thanks for the compliment!  
  
~Sailorstarz184- thanks! And it took u long enough to find me considering that I'm the only person who is obsessed with the name. I promise to keep this story, and not delete it!  
  
See u all in the next chapter! Bye. 


	4. Rennasance Life

Year 5: War With Voldemort  
  
Chapter 3 Renaissance Life  
  
Harry woke up aching and screaming as if someone were killing him with a knife. Voldemort was very mad. Harry had just witnessed his destined enemy being tortured by a two year old (looks like) with amazing powers. He was sure that he had been killed, when he saw the red rose on Voldemort's head. That symbol was sustaining him, yet killing him at the same time, causing Harry Potter all the more pain.  
  
The Weasleys were scared of Harry's constant screams, and even more scared by the fact that he was in a serious amount of pain. Later, that night, after five goblets of pain relieving potion, Arthur Weasley went to Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore came over to the house to see how bad it was.  
  
When he stepped in the front door, the first sound was screams, sometimes in the form of names, others in the form of anguished sentences, and others in plain screams. On his way up the stairs to Ron's room where Harry was, he blindly ran into a very pale Ginny Weasley. She gasped and muttered an apology. As he sped up the stairs, the screaming got louder and louder. Upon his arrival in the room, Molly looked up and quietly walked out of the room. Harry realized that he was there, and lowered his screaming as much as he could.  
  
"Harry, listen to me and concentrate on my voice. I'm going to cast a very difficult and painful spell, but whatever you do, never, ever repeat this, unless, and only if you really must. The only time that you can do this is if someone important, or special is dying; someone that you have to save. If you repeat this after having it cast on you, you will die the most gruesome death twenty-four hours after casting it. From the very pit of your stomach, a fire will start. This fire will slowly grow and cannot be put out. It will burn you from the inside out, and after it is finished, all that will be left of you will be your clothing. Are you ready?" Harry nods his head, fear evident on his face.  
  
"Adiuvare facere necare occidere facere iuvare." Harry's scream broke the silencing charm on the house, the silence of the dinnertime peace in the village, and could be heard all throughout the British isle faintly though. The people in the house were temporally deaf, Harry included.  
  
"Are you alright," Dumbledore quietly questioned. Harry's reply was a very quiet rasp in the sound of yes. Suddenly a loud buzzing was heard as the eight in the house regained their hearing. Footsteps were heard clomping up the stairs as the Weasleys appeared in the room. Dumbledore pulled a vial from his waistband and uncorked it, pouring its contents into Harry's open and chapped mouth. He swallowed difficultly, but the medicine got down eventually. Harry had stopped screaming and his throat was as good as new; he didn't rasp any more. The others breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
¡ Between Harry's arrival at the burrow and three days before the end of summer break.  
  
"Hey Harry! Up for a game of Quidditch?" Ever since Harry's arrival at the Burrow, three days ago, the twins had been bugging Harry about Quidditch, and their last year. He finally decided to have a go at some Quidditch.  
  
End score: 170 - 15. Harry had tried to tell them that it wasn't a good idea to play two on two, Harry and Ron vs. Fred and George. They lost pathetically, even with Harry playing both seeker and keeper.  
  
The remaining slow and seeming endless days of summer were spent playing at least one Quidditch game a week, lounging around, chucking garden gnomes, swimming, and writing letters to no one in particular. *Cough Ginny Cough*  
  
As for the twins, they were constantly in their rooms experimenting. Otherwise making many odd noises that became just another part of the Weasley house. Percy was always at the Ministry of Magic, worshiping Fudge, as the twins put it. The eldest two, Bill and Charley, were never at home, they were off in their different countries doing their separate jobs. Then there was Ginny. She seemed extremely happy and secretive. What really happened was every other night, a white owl would come and deliver a letter and wait until after she finished for a reply. Each letter was signed: Your knight in shining armor. Her last reply read: My knight in shining armor, please meet me at three in the morning at the river behind my house tomorrow night.  
  
She found out who it was, Harry Potter. After that they would meet at that same place and sit on the ground together staring into space, occasionally kissing.  
  
¡ Back to three days before school.  
  
The next day, Bill and Charlie came home. They proposed a master game between the Weasleys and Harry. Bill, Harry, George, and Ginny were on one team, leaving Charlie, Fred, Ron, and Percy on the other team. On each team there was one beater, two chasers, a seeker; the seeker also doubled as a keeper. (You should be able to figure out who plays what, for Charlie's team, Charlie is the seeker, that should help you.)  
  
The game was fierce and rough. The score was six hundred thirty to four hundred eighty five; Charlie's team was winning. Harry saw the snitch then and went into intricate dives and motions, chasing after the tiny golden ball. The snitch went into a vertical climb upwards to the very top of the troposphere. As ball and seeker reached the limit of the troposphere, Harry caught the snitch. He then fell, his broomstick following, just not as fast. Harry was engulfed in white flames he was falling so fast. As he approached the ground, Harry woke up from his trance. He landed lightly on his feet, as if he were a feather; the flames disappeared. His Firebolt was spiraling above, so fast that it caught fire and blew up. He would have to go to Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley for a new one.  
  
"Oh well," Harry sighed. He shook his head and held up the snitch signifying the end of the game, and win of his team, by five points. The others slowly drifted down to the ground staring with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Ginny was the first to reach the ground; she ran up to him and hugged him fiercely. He hugged her back distractedly while saying,  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Ron cautiously responded,  
  
"You.you just fell eleven thousand feet off your broom, and didn't break anything or die."  
  
"Oh so that's it now! Just because I catch the snitch and am not on your team, you wish for me to die! If I knew anything, Ronald Weasley, I'd say that you were jealous."  
  
Fred and George snapped out of their dumbfound-ness and roared at Harry, "Now listen here 'Mr. Savior'. You obviously have no clue what happened up there. You were flying at a speed close to the speed that is of sound, and then fell off your broomstick. You were on fire, not a figure of speech; you were engulfed in white flames. And as you reached the ground, you landed as if nothing happened. Falling like that, you should have died, or at least broken a few bones. So just leave Ron alone!"  
  
"White fire you say? That wasn't the only time I've done that. I manage, time and time again, to escape the clutches of death by the same white fire. In fact, I've done that about three hundred thousand times in total. For you see, I have been here since the beginning of time. I was there calling the asteroid to the earth; I was there telling Joseph, the dream reader, of the prophesy of my life. I even know who my father is, even though he doesn't know it, neither does my mother. The fates have yet to let me speak his name in the sentence that will kill some, and change the world, as we know it. Afterwards there will be mass chaos and I will be the last to surrender to death and the end of the world."  
  
He walked back to the house leaving the seven others staring after him, amazed and stupefied. Later, like an hour later, the whole Weasley family searched the house for Harry, but were only able to find his trunk. They went to Dumbledore, but he hadn't seen him either. The next morning at breakfast Harry was sitting in his seat, dressed all in black, cape and all, his head shrouded in shadows; only the bright green eyes visible to anyone. He ended up spending the whole afternoon sitting on the bank of the river, playing a strange flute/ harmonica like instrument. It was high pitched like a flute, but was small enough to fit inside his mouth like a miniature version of the harmonica. He didn't stop for dinner, or to go to bed. When they awoke the next morning, he was standing in front of the fireplace, just staring. Ginny tried to console him, but the most she got out of him was a bow of the head and a long, drawn out hug with him playing his eerie instrument the whole time. After they ate, Ginny brought him a plate of food, but he just stared at it and fell asleep in the chair.  
  
When they were about to leave, Harry was still sleeping, but when they arrived at the platform, he was there, with his school robes and a black traveling cloak on, hood down. He greeted them cheerfully and picked up, his, Ron's and Ginny's trunks.  
  
On the train it was just the three of them, and the annual visit from the ferret and his two lackeys. During their very short visit, Harry cocked his head, and raised his pale and delicate right forefinger, thus using wandless magic throwing the ferret and his two lackeys from the last compartment to the girl's lavatory at the front of the train, causing a great commotion.  
  
When they reached Hogwarts, Hagrid was not there as he normally was. Harry bellowed into the night,  
  
"First years, to the boats!" They did as they were commanded, and headed towards the boats, lead by the famous Harry Potter. He then led them up to McGonagall to be sorted, and to retrieve his prefect badge. At dinner, he stood at the back, partially hidden in the shadows, not eating. Dumbledore then announced,  
  
"I would like to welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts and would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to everyone, except our new Care of Magical Creatures, our very own." (Will be continued in the next chapter.)  
  
{[Back to Hermione, and one day before Hogwarts]}  
  
Severus awoke to Hermione cradling her sister, crying. He sat up unnoticed, unconsciously rubbing the area where his dark mark was. He then realized that the dark mark wasn't there. Severus cautiously pushed up his sleeve, revealing the ruby rose. He broke down, bawling his eyes out. Only then did Hermione realize that he was awake. She got up and carried her sister to her room, and returned to Severus' room. Severus immediately barraged her with questions about his newfound freedom from the Dark Lord, but the only answer besides 'not now' was 'Alia killed him last night right there.' She pointed at the wall nearest the foot of the bed.  
  
When he asked the question 'What's wrong with Alia, and why are you acting so?' Hermione started shaking, and huge sobs wracked her body. Soon she was bawling into her professor's arms, not caring the least bit that he was the most feared teacher in Hogwarts. That night at dinner, which was held in Alia's room, Hermione explained what had happened the previous night. While she did this, Snape cradled and fed Alia, listening attentively. When Hermione finished the story, Snape shook his head and hugged her and Alia close.  
  
Late into the night, Alia woke up, screaming something awful. Hermione and Snape ran to comfort her, and only around five thirty in the morning did she settle down. She obviously had given up her magical powers when she vanquished the dark lord, because she was back to a normal two month old: crying, gurgling, and not talking or walking. She was also back to a normal two-month-old's height. Hermione picked her up and Snape conjured up a heated bottle of milk. This she fed to Alia, while letting Snape hold herself in his strong and muscular arms, whispering gentle words to both her and Alia. Hermione didn't even realize it when she fell asleep like that in his arms.  
  
Six hours later, Hermione woke up in her own bed, and only then remembered what happened the six hours earlier. She had been holding her sister, and falling asleep in Snape's arms at the same time. She remembered how blissful it had been to have his strong arms wrapped securely around her waist. He had been whispering thanks to Alia, and had been trying to keep her awake. Slowly he rocked her in his arms, slowly her sister had fallen asleep; she had set her down on the bed. He continued rocking her, this time her head was nestled in shoulder. Snape started rubbing her back in small circles, pulling her closer to his muscular body. Soft moans of ecstasy escaped her lips. The rest was a blur to her, probably because she was asleep during it all.  
  
Hermione got out of bed and got ready to head back to Hogwarts. When she got to the dining room, she noticed a figure sitting at the polished mahogany table, a mug of steaming something was before them. She realized that it was Snape. Quietly she approached him. Hermione smelled the strong scent of coffee mixed with alcohol. He was muttering something to himself, so it seemed. When she reached the table, she realized he was talking to a house elf.  
  
"Lils, remind me again why I can't just go and blow up this manor." Snape slurred.  
  
"Master is not to blow up manor because Miss Hermione and Miss Alia is peacefully sleeping in their rooms. I would be with no job then; I'm bound to this house." Lily stated.  
  
"Right you are Lils. I won't go blow up my manor. Even if it means that I have to destroy something." Snape shouted  
  
"Severus, why do you want to destroy the manor?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Her Hermione! I.I just. you don't remember, do you?" Snape asked.  
  
"Remember what?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"You don't remember what happened after you set Alia on the bed?"  
  
"Yes," This earned a groan from Snape. "I fell asleep in your arms; you were massaging my back."  
  
"Thank the heavens!"  
  
"Thank the heavens for what?"  
  
"I mean you were asleep the whole time then. You see after that, you started to move downward and undo everything your hands got on, and I did nothing to stop you. In fact, I think I took advantage of you. I, your robe and, you; never mind. I think you get what I mean. When I snapped out of it, you were saying something like 'it hurts'. So you have a healing spell on you so you won't be in any pain. I don't know if anything came of this, but within, the next week, if you don't feel good, you'll know what it is. Just come to me then, I'll give you a potion to terminate the pregnancy. Now I understand if you want absolutely nothing to do with me after this, but just promise me, you won't tell anyone about this ever."  
  
"I promise. But I have just a few words for you: Thank you for having the courage to tell me that, for giving me a new experience, and for doing what I couldn't do. What I mean by that is that I never would have been brave enough to do that when I was awake, so thanks for not stopping it." Hermione was crying at the end, but nonetheless threw herself at Snape and hugged him and kissed him, not just little pecks, but downright full passionate kisses.  
  
Who cares how much later it was, just it was the same day, Lily the house elf came in with Alia to remind them that it was time to go to Hogwarts. They immediately stopped and straightened themselves up and went out into the front yard; from there they apparated to Hogwarts. It was the day before the students were due to arrive, and all other teachers were there already.  
  
Hermione decided to stay in Gryffindor tower, and not in a special room. Alia was to be sent to be raised by Molly Weasley during the school year the next afternoon. Neither said a word about the previous morning, instead they chose to ponder the rose on his arm, and what it could do. That evening the students arrived, except Harry wasn't with them. He arrived later just before the sorting ceremony, but didn't eat. Dumbledore made an announcement,  
  
"I would like to welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts and would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to everyone, except our new Care of Magical creatures, our very own." (Will be continued in the next chapter.)  
  
A/N: Ok, so the end is a bit shady, and I think you are beginning to see the pairings here. Some people think I'm crazy pairing Herm and Sev, but hey, I've seen plenty of this particular pairing! Um. oh yea! I'd like to thank Kanri the assassin for reviewing my story, and Eclipse, if you're out there, I've updated! Kanri, u need help, k? No more sugar 4 u! Say Kanri, did you eva' search for my knee on your road? I'd like it back if u can find it. Then again, the street cleaner probably has it. C u in school Monday, oh and when u have the time, GIVE ME THAT POSTER!!!!!! I'll see you all in the next chapter. So please review! 


	5. What!

Year 5: War with Voldemort  
  
Chapter 4 What!?  
  
.I would like to welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts and would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to everyone, except our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, our very own.  
  
"Our very own Harry Potter. As for your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I'm not supposed to tell." The great hall was abuzz with chatter, and quite a few times the students turned around to look at him. At the end of the meal, he led the first years up to the tower giving the password, which happened to be, for the year, Tom Riddle. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione hated the password, but Harry thought it perfectly suit the year.  
  
As the upper grades filtered in to the common room, various housemates congratulated Harry on becoming the C.o.M.C. teacher. The last to come back to the tower were Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and some girl that Ron insisted was in their house even though she had never been there before. Fred and George went off saying something about their last year and explosions. Hermione, Ron, and the girl whom happened to be called Amber came over to congratulate him on the C.o.M.C. position. Ron and Hermione along with Amber were very curious as to why he had the position, and not Hagrid (wondered by Ron and Hermione.) Harry gave them a mischievous smirk and told them to wait until their first class. He changed subject and introduced himself to Amber. The three asked her all sorts of questions, ranging from 'what school did you go to,' to 'do you remember your mother?' They found out that she lived with her muggle father in America, had gone to Salem Academy, and her mother disappeared /died when she was very young. She loves birds, and owns a great red hawk, her mother was French, and was going to go to Bueaxbatons, but she didn't speak French.  
  
They went to sleep in their respectable dormitories. The next morning Harry wasn't there, but instead was seated at the head table next to the edge of the platform. He was eating a little, but basically concentrating on a piece of paper. When the hall was full, Dumbledore announced,  
  
"Students and faculty of Hogwarts. I am about to tell you of great news. Three days ago, an infant, also known as Alia Emily Isabelle Granger defeated Lord Voldemort, known in his school days as Tom Morvolo Riddle. He."  
  
"Is not dead yet my mentor." Harry slurred.  
  
Snape got up and stalked to where Harry sat. He yanked him up by the collar of his robes, he hissed into his face, "Do you dare to defy the word of the headmaster, Potter?"  
  
"Oh yessss; dear Ssseverusss. You think that I am that weak, pathetic, fool Potter! You do sssee yourself living, and Potter too? One quesstion for you, do you dare to defy your .Shut up! .Stay back there you fool!" Harry/ Voldemort punches himself in the nose, and it starts to bleed. Harry roars in pain. "Oh and Albussss; lovely choice for the Gryffindor password. I thought you could sssink no lower being the. Stay out of my head Voldemort!" Harry/ Voldemort grabs his head and smashes it into the table. A loud crack reverberates around the Great Hall. "Fool! You cannot defeat me you'll kill yourself before you accomplish anything. So be.it," Harry pants.  
  
"Ad Liberus Incantatum!" Dumbledore shouted at Harry who was about to . Harry was thus thrown against the far wall, and Snape fell, sliding across the raised platform to the back wall clutching his collar. He was fumbling with the top buttons, clutching his left shoulder blade. A drunken murderous look was on his face as he passed out.  
  
"You have just seen the anger of Lord Voldemort, it appears that he is getting stronger. Harry Potter is not safe any more. New restrictions: Nobody is to leave the castle except for classes. And absolutely nobody except for myself and Professor McGonagall and the ghosts are allowed into the Forbidden Forrest. All students must be in their common rooms by eight thirty in the evening, or twenty thirty. Care of Magical Creatures and Potions classes will be canceled for today. You may go now." The students were now scared. Their C.o.M.C. and Potions teachers lay unconscious, and in their way to get out of the Great Hall. The last student was grabbed by Harry Potter and was asked to help him up. The student happened to be a seventh year Slytherin by the name of Carson McCoy. He grudgingly helped Harry up, but left immediately after. Harry stood there dizzied by the hit to the head, but tried to make his way to the Infirmary. One glance at the stairs made him dizzied again, but he pushed on. Twenty-five meters away from the Infirmary door, Harry started to slip in and out of consciousness. He leaned against the wall for support, but it was no use, his legs couldn't hold him up. He dropped to his hands and knees, his head bent down, gasping for air. He weakly raised head and saw a person, knives protruding from every possible place on the human body. This person walked towards Harry ever closer, but he couldn't move away from the horrific apparition. It picked him up and carried him somewhere, but he couldn't tell because he had fallen unconscious.  
  
How much later it was, Harry couldn't tell, but he woke up in the Infirmary. A young woman in her late twenties was seated beside him. Her eyes were red and puffy, obviously she had been crying. He sat up; she jumped and gave a little squeak of surprise. Madame Pomphrey came over and started to unwrap a bandage around his head, and check his pulse, and his throat, which was abnormally dry. She then declared him fit to leave, and shooed him out of the Infirmary along with the young woman. She had bluish black hair, and fiery reddish orange eyes. She shook his hand and ruffled his hair, but didn't say anything. Harry headed up to Gryffindor tower where Ginny, Amber, Hermione, and Ron were waiting. Ginny greeted him with a firm and loving hug along with a peck on the cheek. Hermione greeted him with a friendly hug, Amber, the same. Ron punched his arm in a friendly way. They were all talking about the Defense teacher, who happened to be the person he met, named Professor von Carlisle.  
  
Harry had a ton of work to make up, so he did it strait away to not procrastinate. He finished three days work in two and one half hours. Then he started a lesson plan. Harry planned enough magical creatures for the rest of the year. The only problem was obtaining them. He went directly to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? I have a question or a favor to ask of you." Dumbledore acknowledged Harry, and signaled for him to continue. "For the classes I will require these creatures." He hands Dumbledore the list he created. "I know where to obtain them, the only problem is how since I am not allowed into the Forrest. So my question is will you or Professor McGonagall go get them, or let me, accompanied with a ghost, to retrieve these creatures?"  
  
"I see it that I have no other option except to let you and a ghost of your choice go into the Forrest and retrieve them. Just remember that you still have work to finish for your other classes," Dumbledore called after Harry.  
  
"Already finished; Hermione's handing them in for me," Harry shouted up the stairs. Dumbledore shook his head and laughed at the over-ambitious boy. As he headed back to his work, a letter appeared in his hands addressed to Gabriel von Tortelenis.  
  
It read: Greetings and a gracious good morning, afternoon, or evening! Albus, you have exactly ten minutes until you die. Just kidding! Instead, you have 48 hours to bring Harry Potter to me otherwise your beloved Princess Niccolette, or as she prefers to be called, Annabelle DePauw. Oh yes, and I do know that you happen to not be Albus Dumbledore, but Gabriel von Tortelenis. You are probably wondering how I figured out how I found out, no?  
  
I just went back to the scene of the crime, back to Castle Domeacarbe (A/N: It is pronounced: Dome ah car bay). Upon my arrival there I found the remains of what had happened there ten years before. Bloodied shields and swords, flags lying here and there, and skeletons, skeletons lying everywhere. The last before the king and queen's was an old man's, not a young boy's. And still nobody knows how the royal princess escaped, or how 'Dumbledore' escaped.  
  
Yet I know the truth, the young village boy with the heartache for the princess took her by the hand, and led her away from there. The next year, they had a child that was wanted, but the child is shrouded in mystery. This mystery child was killed by lord Voldemort, while it's parents broke apart and went their separate ways. I seek this child's body, and the powerful parents who created it.  
  
So Gabriel, come or see your precious' death, and after that the world will deteriorate, leaving me being the sole survivor of this mass chaos. Please come; the well being of the world rests in your hands.  
  
Leonadus Richolechi, the starter of the war at Domeacarbe  
  
Dumbledore dropped the letter, and ran out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile. Harry went to the first ghost he found. That just happened to be Myrtle. Together they went into the forest to gather the first creature on the list. Deep in the middle of the forest was where they found it. A magnificent red and orange griffin (half lion, half eagle) stood in a small clearing next to a brown and green skybix (part bunny, part cat, part owl, and part Quetzalcoatl), (Quetzalcoatl, not just a legend, but a winged serpent.) These happened to be the first magical creatures on his schedule for the year. Harry quickly bound and carried/ dragged the two creatures to Hagrid's hut. All that remained of the original furniture was the fireplace and bed, the rest looked totally different. It was lined from floor to ceiling with magically formed cages, some large, and some small. He put the griffin in one of the large cages, and the skybix in a smaller cage. Harry then undid the bindings and gave each various meats (both are carnivores.) He meandered up to the castle talking animatedly to Myrtle.  
  
As Harry came upon the threshold of Hogwarts, a young man attacked him. Harry immediately sent Myrtle to the Headmaster's, but she couldn't find him. So he sent her to Gryffindor tower. There she announced,  
  
"Listen up people! That's better, now Harry has been taken away by a crazed lunatic inside this very castle."  
  
"What does he look like?" "Who is he?" "Where did he take Harry?"  
  
"How should I know this? All I saw were his black robes and shoulder length reddish brown hair, oh yes and the shoulder with a dagger sticking out of it. Like I said before, how should I know anything about this man?"  
  
"Thanks Myrtle." Hermione and Ron ran out of the common room. Myrtle chose to follow them, but left as they neared their destination. They ran down the stairs, through the halls, and down into the dungeons. There in the middle of a dead-end hall, stood the man. Snape and Harry were cornering him against the wall, carefully, and well aimed, Hermione cast the stupefy spell. The guy collapsed, bringing the attention of Harry and Snape to them. Harry turned around and a sword appeared in his hands. He turned it, tip down, and leaned on it, using it as a cane almost. He then stood up strait, grasped the sword by the tip, and chucked it at the man lying unconscious. It hit the already existing dagger, knocking it out, and waking the man up. He cursed fluidly, making even Snape stare in shock at him. The man ran to Harry and shouted/ cried,  
  
"You, you do realize what you are doing, don't you? You're killing my precious wife and our infant son. You are also letting the most notorious serial killer loose. If there is to be any hope for the wizarding race, then Harry Potter, you must come with me to Leonadus Richolechi. He can set everything right again." He looked up into the confused face of Severus Snape. The very insane and confused man screamed and started clawing at the wall in an attempt to get away. Harry walked over to him and gave him a mild drought of the living death, and then got up.  
  
He then briskly walked over to Hermione and Ron and told them to go back to the tower, or he would take points from Gryffindor. Obviously Harry was very angry/ upset. Snape, contradictory to what Harry had requested, called Hermione back to them. Ron stopped where he was and waited while Hermione headed back to Snape. They talked for three minutes before Snape gave Hermione a vial of something, which she downed immediately. In the next minute she was clutching her stomach with one hand, and holding onto Snape's shoulder with the other. He scooped her up and headed down to the classroom. Harry followed suit, but carrying the unconscious man; Ron hesitantly followed.  
  
When they reached the classroom, Harry dropped the man in a desk and sat across from him. Ron sat in the back, in the shadows. Snape on the other hand, continued on into his potions stores, pausing only to set Hermione on a desk. A few minutes later he came back into the room with an armful of potions ingredients. He immediately set to work, concocting a potion. When he finished, it was bright pink in color. Snape poured it into two separate glasses. The first one he gave to Harry, who gave it to the unconscious man, and gave the second to Hermione. As she woke up, she threw up. (I won't go into the detail of what coluors it was; although they were really quite awful.) The man freaked out, screaming, crying, and carrying on. Snape shooed Hermione and Ron out of the dungeons, telling them to go get Professors McGonagall and Sprout. They ran out of the room to get away from the pitiful noises made by this desperate man.  
  
"Professor Snape, the veritaserum please." Snape handed Harry Potter an empty looking vial, which he then poured into the man's throat. The unnamed guy settled down and was slouched against the wall. His head was tilted to the side with his tongue hanging out slightly resembling a dog. That's how the questions started.  
  
Harry started with the most common question,  
  
"What is your name?" The guy replied in a drunken, yet clear manner,  
  
"Gabriel Alexander von Tortelenis." Both Snape and Harry gasped. Gabriel was supposed to be dead as of ten years ago. Harry then started muttering to himself,  
  
"So you're von Tortelenis. (Yes) And you're alive. (Yes) Yet you're supposed to be dead. (Yes) Where are Professors McGonagall and Sprout?" Right on cue, the two professors entered the classroom. "Thank god you two are here! Okay so we have Gabriel von Tortelenis sitting before us.(Yes) you know what? (No) Just be quiet! (Okay) Thank you. (Your welcome) Arrgh! Snape That's Professor Snape to you Potter whatever! Anyway are you sure you made this potion correctly?"  
  
"Yes Potter, I am very sure that it was brewed correctly!"  
  
"Just asking. Okay.  
  
H: You are? G: Gabriel Alexander von Tortelenis. H: Your wife's name is? G: Princess Niccolette Illadia LosAngalos. H: Your infant son's name? G: Severus Americanis Demonian von Tortelenis. H: What did you change his name to? G: Severus James Greyconia Snape. H: You are from? G: The isle of Domeacarbe. H: Thank you. G: You're welcome.  
  
Snape had fainted; McGonagall looked like she would faint anytime soon, and Sprout was staring in horror at both Harry and Gabriel. She suddenly exclaimed,  
  
"How did you know that he had a wife and an infant son?"  
  
"He said that I was killing them by not letting him kidnap me and take me to Leonadus Richolechi. Harry then thought of another question.  
  
"Who have you been posing as for the past ten years?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, my stepfather." Harry grinned while Gabriel said that.  
  
"How is he your stepfather?"  
  
"Technically, he isn't. But he almost was. (Explain) My father ran away when he found out that he had made my mother pregnant with me. My mother then felt that it was her mission to find a father for me after I had been constantly asking where mine was; I was about ten at the time. Finally, seven and one half years later, she found somebody she would have been happy with. Three years later, he proposed. They were to get married at the beginning of the following summer; it was late fall when he proposed. The battle/ war, what ever you call it started nearly a month before the wedding. It ended one week before the set date."  
  
"How did you and the princess escape the war, and what other details do you remember from it?" Harry was solving this huge puzzle one question at a time, except why how and why ten years had equaled thirty-seven.  
  
"The war horn sounded at quarter to three in the afternoon on Thursday, April twenty ninth. On the horizon a fleet of dragons and wizards on broomsticks was drawing ever closer. Our population of phoenixes and unicorns were dying; someone had poisoned their supply of food. The commoners were easily bent to their will, and turned on us. Just the royals and the army were left. We were blockaded inside the castle. King Germanous decreed that all inside were not to leave unless they wished to be killed.  
  
"The first week was uneventful. We received word from one of the sane peasants that they were being killed a family at a time for each day with no bloodshed; I decided to keep track of all those being killed. By the time our men started going insane, the second week, the list had nearly reached a half thousand. The last week of the war was the worst. My mother was killed along with the king. Few remained in the last day of the war. It was just Dumbledore, the Queen, the princess, a noble, and I; Jacobson I think his name was. The last hour was the worst because the one dragon and two families left were insane. They destroyed the castle, and the enemy, which consisted of twelve well cared for mercenaries, barged in.  
  
"Jacobson killed the dragon, but unfortunately, it killed him. The mercenaries beheaded the queen. My soon to be stepfather stood on the stairs leading to where Niccolette and I huddled scared for our lives. We heard shouts, and screams; then a brilliant white light and a phoenix song. Next thing we know it, we're sitting on a beautiful white-sanded beach, the castle lying behind us in ruins. A man came running out of the ocean towards us. He kept going on and on about how we ended the war. He introduced himself as Leonadus Richolechi, and told us that if there were anything he could do, ever for us, he would be glad. Then he collapsed, we thought him to be dead. So back to the battlefield we headed to find any survivors, but found none. Tired from such little sleep and exhaustion, we fell asleep in the middle of our island home. The next day we started life over again in France. In the beginning of the next year, Niccolette gave birth to a boy, but as soon as that happened, we found out that Lord Voldemort wanted him. You see he thought that our child was of Dumbledore and the queen, but instead was of the princess and I. That's why I hate gossip, it's never correct. I gave us both very good disguises and for our son, I aged him up a bit, and changed his hair, eye, and skin color. We went our separate ways, and I transferred my memories of school, and healing potions to him."  
  
Harry shifted his attention to Snape who was just coming around. He went over to the confused man, saying,  
  
"Hello Severus Americanis Demonian von Tortelenis. I trust that you know who you really are."  
  
A/N: Okay! So ponder that for the next few weeks, I need some more ideas. My muse *glares at muse* took a nice vacation for the last few paragraphs of this story. I hope you liked this chapter, and please review. I really like the reviews. Thank you: Angles Reflection: Thank you so much, I hope you know what that review means to me!  
  
Kanri the Assassin: Thanks, but get well soon. You see all that sugar has gone to your head!  
  
Thank you to everyone who has read my story; but please review, I would like your input on how my story is. Thanks always, Daemon Potter. 


	6. The Truth Comes Forth

Year 5: War with Voldemort  
  
Chapter 5 The Truth Comes Forth  
  
Severus gripped his head as memories came flooding back. 'No' he told himself. For the youngest official teacher at Hogwarts, being only thirty- seven, he was just being told that the man that he had always looked up to was a fraud, but his father as well. He went into a state of shock as he realized the truth, his mind replaying the most impacting memories of his life.  
  
Flashback #1  
  
A man and a woman were talking; they looked extremely sad. The man came over and cast a spell on me. Then he repeated the process on the woman, and then on himself. The man picked me up and we were suddenly in front of a huge house. I started getting bigger; the man connected our heads with a silverish blue thread. I was learning new things. This man, whom I learned to be my butler, knocked on the door of this huge house. A different man answered it. They talked, and my butler left, and I was taken inside the house.  
  
Flashback #2  
  
I had received a letter; it wanted me to go to this Hogwarts place. My parents said yes to it. I am currently in the middle of a huge back alley with shops and people, like me, who can make things move without even touching them. I got floor length black robes, a wand, books, a cauldron, and different potions ingredients. My parents then presented me with a beautiful glass-like egg. They told me that in a few days it would open and from it a bird would appear. This bird would be special because it is what is known as a phoenix. We met some kids there, and one looked exactly like me except for his eyes, and morning looking hair. There was a nice red head with green eyes. She happens to be a year ahead of me, in her second year, and was telling me all about Hogwarts. The last person I met was a long blonde haired boy. I didn't really like him much, but my parents seemed to know his parents, so we had gotten all of our Hogwarts stuff together.  
  
Flashback #3  
  
On the train ride, Lily, the redhead, became my best friend. The kid who looked like me brought his friends over, a third boy who looked like us, a pale and sickly looking boy (he looked like he would die any minute), and a boy who closely resembled a rat. My phoenix hatched on the train. He is black and silver with amber eyes. I named him Darkflame after my mother's black horse at home. Everybody loves him. These boats take us to the castle, which is huge. With Darkflame on my shoulder, I was sorted into Slytherin house by a ratty old hat that sang. The blonde haired kid is in this house too. His name is Lucius Malfoy. Even though I still don't like him, he was the only one in this house that seemed friendly enough to even bother becoming friends with.  
  
Flashback #4  
  
I still think that I should be in another house, but having Lucius as a friend, I've learned twice the amount of dark arts, hand-to-hand combat, dueling, and my personal favorite, potions. It is now the end of the year, and in two months I'll be a second year. I hope not to see my 'friends' during the summer because they'll make fun of how I look at school, with the entire house cleaning to do. I think I'll just stay for now in Slytherin.  
  
Flashback #5  
  
It is the end of second year, and I've made new friends. There is Narcissa from third year Slytherin, Farley Nott; we just call him Nott, and the four boys that are friends with Lily, James and Sirius, the two that look like me, Remus, the sickly looking boy, and Peter, the rat look alike. I don't much care for transfiguration, herbology, or history. My favorites are Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, and I think I might like Divination; it is a class about seeing the future. Then I would always know what is going to happen. Darkflame has molted twice since I got him, the first time it happened I was really scared, but after I realized that that is what phoenixes do, I wasn't scared anymore. Another summer of house elf's labor is not all that exciting, but last summer, Lucius invited me over for the end of August. It was really nice of him, but I really hope he does the same this summer.  
  
Flashback #6  
  
It is the end of the summer. Both my father and Lucius' father were killed. Our mothers are sad, and wish to move away from these manors, but we won't let them. I can't wait for school to start.  
  
Flashback #7  
  
It is my fifth year, I am really in love with Lily Evans, and she with me. We always meet in the History of Magic classroom, and dance until we nearly drop of exhaustion. She is the best person to be a friend with; she helps me with homework for transfiguration, and I help her with Potions. I am now tutoring James in potions because he really sucks at it. Sirius is really very jealous, so he keeps trying to get me in trouble and trying to kill me. But so far that hasn't happened. Lily is falling asleep as we dance; I think it is time to sleep.  
  
Flashback #8  
  
Seventh year is almost finished. My mother committed suicide over her own personal reasons. Lily is in love with me; we will be wed in private in December at Hogwarts. James, Dumbledore, and Lily's best friend are going to be the only ones present. I am eagerly awaiting the graduation ceremony tomorrow. Lucius has helped me in many ways this year. For instance he showed me that I am a parstletongue and the heir of Slytherin's cousin. Secretly I found out that I am the founder's heir and the 13x great grandson of Cleopatra of Egypt. Lucius convinced me to join this Lord Voldemort. The next week I found out that he is the reason I have no parents. Dumbledore made me his spy for the light side. Lily doesn't care one way or the other, just as long as I don't kill anyone.  
  
Flashback #9  
  
The wedding was just the reciting of vows, giving of rings, and of course, a big kiss to seal the deal. Even though it's only been two months, it's seemed like a year because of Lord V., and the Potions Master positions. Lily has been staying with James so people don't think we are together, that would end up a royal mess. She is 2 weeks pregnant, but unfortunately doesn't know whose child it is; James' or mine. They got married publicly exactly two weeks ago so that it wouldn't seem odd having the both of them living together, but not married. In 8 and ½ months, we'll know whose child it is.  
  
Flashback #10  
  
Any day now, Lily will give birth to the child. Unfortunately I am on assignment for Lord V. A huge battle will occur tomorrow; I hope that her child will not be born then.  
  
Flashback #11  
  
It's been almost 2 months since the battle. A lot of good D. E.'s were killed; the Longbottoms were tortured for over an hour. Yesterday I found out that Harry, Lily's son is James', and was born the day of the battle, July 31. Harry looks identical to James, except for his facial features and eye color, which are Lily's. This revelation has caused me to fall into the depths of despair, and made me wish to see no Potter again.  
  
Flashback #12  
  
Last night, Lily and James were killed. My world shattered. Harry lived because Lily gave her life for him. He is currently living with Lily's muggle sister. The depths of despair became a bottomless pit.  
  
Flashback #13  
  
Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts today. When he looked at me, I felt a shock. It must have been our relation to Lily. Now more than ever I wish Lily were still alive. (for the other 2 memories, check out the previous chapters: when Hermione and Alia came to him & when Hermione and him had their little fling thing.)  
  
Severus started to awake from his coma state. McGonagall had gone back to her rooms to have a spot of tea and a bit of a lie down. Sprout got bored, and Gabriel von Tortelenis went to Diagon Alley to get a wand of his own. That left Harry and Hermione and Ron. Hermione was fidgeting, trying to stop herself from crying and hugging Snape. Ron was poking around the different potions ingredients. Harry was staring at a book on the far wall and the shelf above it without anything on it. With lightning speed, Harry grabbed the book and whacked a spot on the empty shelf, bringing the attention of Hermione and Ron to him. A well-aimed revealing spell brought original colour to a phoenix. It was black and silver with amber eyes.  
  
Snape had fully regained consciousness, and when he saw Harry holding Darkflame, he shouted. Ron froze and had a picture of horror plastered on his face. Hermione ran to the corner and crouched there as still as a mouse. Harry looked up and mildly commented about Snape being up. This made Snape mad as hell. He ran towards Harry, firing off spells with no wand. Harry dodged every spell and chucked his robe on the floor. As he ran circles around the room, the shirt tore revealing daggers, knives, and swords of all sizes and shapes. Ron fell over and fainted, Hermione gasped, and Snape just blasted the windows apart. Harry ran towards Snape, triple flipped over him, and threw six knives/daggers at the opponent. They struck in the intended places except for the dagger aimed at the left shoulder, which struck in the throat. Harry grinned. Snape staggered to the wall where Harry flipped from as the insane student/teacher approached. Three knives in the stomach, two in the right ribcage, and the stray in the throat; Severus raised his uninjured left arm to strangle Harry. Harry didn't fight the dying man, but instead whispered,  
  
"Now you know how I feel every time you speak to me. father." A bloodied cry escaped the dying man's mouth. His right arm reached the fastenings of a sword. Harry realized what the man was about to do, one second too late. The sword came down on Harry's left hand, separating it from the wrist before it fell out of the man's grasp. As Snape died, Harry heard him whisper/ rasp,  
  
"And, and that's h. how I feel wh. enever I look at y.you." Harry removed the knives and daggers. The phoenix, Darkflame, as Snape had called it flew over and cried on the wounds. It then cautiously approached Harry and cried on his arm. Gabriel came back to find Darkflame singing. Severus was coming around; same with Ron. When Severus saw Harry he went over to him and hugged him; Ron fainted again, and Hermione fainted. Harry smiled and said to Severus,  
  
"You do realize that even though you are my father, I am older than you by five years. Which makes this a very odd situation." Gabriel overheard that and approached the two.  
  
"No not really. When I originally aged him into a ten year old, I knew that the spell used would have side affects; these side affects would leave Severus the age of approx. ten years after the spell was cast, age seventeen - twenty. What I didn't know is that he was so foolish to join his grandfather's ranks. You see Tom Riddle was the one who had a little fling with my mother, which led to me. With Voldemort as my father, that makes him your grandfather Severus, and your great-grandfather Harry. Now you see, my mother had had a second child besides me. My half sister was born seventeen years before me, in the same year as Severus' fake birth. My mother gave her to one of her friend's older sister who was desperately trying to have a child, but couldn't. They named her Lillian Gabrielle Evans. So Severus, you married your half aunt, and I married a princess, Harry will marry his best friend's sister, and Ron will marry Harry's half aunt. All is right with the world at last!"  
  
Snape 'eneverated' Hermione and Ron, and sent them back to the tower. Harry then sat down to get to know his father and grandfather. Well into the night, they finished their discussion with the collapse of Harry. Snape carried him into his office and set him down on the couch, conjuring up a warm quilt for him. Gabriel transfigured a chair into an egg chair and a sheet of parchment into an afghan (a blanket, not the dog!). He climbed inside and fell asleep. This left Severus to sit on his brown leather armchair. For the next hour he sat there stroking Harry's hair thinking about how his wish had come true; Lily's son was his. Around three in the morning, Severus fell asleep, smiling in the uncomfortable brown leather chair.  
  
When breakfast time came, Harry woke up and sighed because he had finally found his family that he had longed for so often. He was very thankful that his grandfather was such a good wizard, and very skilled at healing because Gabriel reattached his hand to his wrist. Amazingly enough Harry was able to feel in his reattached hand. (Note: This is only the 4th day of school, not including the fact that it is only a Sunday. Gabriel has 30 hours left before Leonadus kills Niccolette. You may return to the previously scheduled program: Year 5: War With Voldemort, ch. 5 The Truth Comes Forth. Thank you.) After a light breakfast of pumpkin juice, an apple, and a slice of bread with butter on it, Harry walked to the front gates and apparated away to an unknown destination, possibly into the clutches of an enemy, or even death.  
  
Later that morning.  
  
Snape woke up and realized that Harry was no longer in the dungeons. 'He must get up earlier than I expected,' Snape thought. At breakfast, Harry wasn't there. Snape began to get worried. After breakfast, he caught Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Amber in the hall. They hadn't seen Harry all morning and all last evening. He then went to Gabriel, but he wasn't there either. McGonagall went into a state of panic as she now was Headmistress and people were disappearing. As Snape searched his father's room, he found a letter. It read: My Dear Severus. Snape felt a sense of foreboding and the familiar pull behind the navel of a portkey. The room he arrived in was black, and surprisingly, Snape was still holding the letter. Cautiously he put one foot forward into the black abyss.  
  
A/N: Cliffie, I know! I just had to leave it there for now so that it would leave u thinkin'. It's my job to keep u, the readers, on your toes. I really hope u liked that chap. That's about it. BYE!! L. o. l. 


	7. Authors Note Last Chapter

Year 5: War With Voldemort  
  
Author's Note  
  
This story has been discontinued because Miss Rowling's book, entitled, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, is now out on the market. My version of this book is far from J. K. 's truth, and even though I may wish that Harry Potter's fifth year went differently, I still cannot change what she has printed. However, I can write any of Harry's remaining years as I please until they are published.  
  
If you wish to read my version of Harry's 7th year and after Hogwarts, please review and let me know. I all ready have the first chapter waiting to be published. All it takes is a click of the mouse and my imagination can become truth on fanfiction.net. Let me know!  
  
~Daemon Potter a.k.a. Yoda's Leeky Yogurt a.k.a. Radcliffe_Lover 


End file.
